Story of my life
by kat agron
Summary: Quinn le cuenta a sus sobrinos (Sugar y Sam) lo que ha pasado en su vida amororosa


**Hola de nuevo con nueva historia, pero esta es un poco parecida a la serie de "How I met your mother", por dos razones; la primera es porque me encanta esa serie que es un poco comedia como "Friends" (y yo AMO friends) y la segunda razón es porque desde que empecé a ver la serie me identifique en algunas partes con Ted en el primer capítulo y durante toda su historia con Robin. Así que esta historia será un poco a lo que he vivido aunque si le voy a cambiar algunas cosas.**

**Para aclarar alguna duda antes de comenzar con la historia, es como ya lo había dicho, parecida a HIMYM en que va a ser una historia que en el primer capítulo está en el presente, pero a partir del segundo capítulo se narraran los sucesos del pasado desde el punto de dista de Quinn y porque desde el punto de vista de Quinn, pues simplemente porque amo a Dianna Agron como seguramente muchas de ustedes. Lo que cambia aquí es que no va a ser una historia que cuente a sus hijos, sino a los hijos de las Brittana y esto lo he pensado así porque aún no sé qué final darle a la historia, todo va a ser dependiendo de cómo se vaya dando la historia o a sus opiniones y sugerencias.**

**También estoy pensando en poner un poco de Lemon (aunque lo estoy dudando porque se supone que Quinn le estaría contando eso a unos niños, no puede pervertirlos hahaha), así que puedo poner en cursiva lo que pasa pero no es contado o como ustedes quieran, ya que la historia la leerán ustedes, pero si quieren no pongo lemon en la historia, ya será su decisión **

**De esta historia aun no tengo escrito más capítulos así que no se cada que actualizare, espero no tardar mucho entre actualizaciones; esta historia solo la escribo en lo que encuentro un libro que me guste para actualizar, pero aún no leo uno que sea del tipo de "Just the sexiest girl alive" (aunque ya tengo en mente uno para G!P, pero como la mayoría dijo que sin G!P entonces hare primero una sin y después hare una con G!P).**

**Hace poco leí un libro que me gusto que se llama "Losing it" así que si ustedes quieren puedo hacer la adaptación del libro, pero lo dejo en sus manos, subir la adaptación del libro, o seguir con esta historia o actualizar ambas. Ustedes deciden.**

**Bueno les dejo que disfruten de este primer capítulo y espero y les guste.**

**ÚLTIMA NOTA… LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE QUINN VAN EN CURSIVA Y SUBRAYADOS. **

CAPITULO 1

Era la noche de acción de gracias en una casa a la orilla del mar, en la cual se encontraban unos amigos y sus respectivas familias, celebrando otro año más que lograban reunirse, ya que aunque no se veían con la misma frecuencia de años atrás, aun intentaban seguir sus tradiciones y seguir pasando tiempo juntos.

La cena había terminado y todos los hijos estaban dormidos o simplemente todos en el cuarto platicando. Y en la sala cerca de una chimenea artificial se encontraban los adultos, los amigos que se contaban y recordaban cosas que vivieron juntos, los momentos que extrañan, lo mucho o poco que sus vidas han cambiado ahora que habían formado su familia.

Unas horas después de pláticas y algunas copas; algunos de ellos fueron cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. Pero no una rubia que estaba un poco participativa, solo sonreía cuando los demás lo hacían, porque aunque ya había pasado varios años aun recordaba que en esas fechas había perdido a su padre en un accidente automovilístico provocado por algún alcohólico que estaba celebrando acción de gracias antes de tiempo.

"_Me encanta la cena de año nuevo en casa de Santana como todos los años desde que nos graduamos de la universidad; desde que nos mudamos a la ciudad de New York para estudiar la universidad, me fui lentamente distanciando de mis padres ya que ellos junto a sus amigos ahora vivían en New Jersey, yo ya no viajaba tanto a casa, aun llamaba mi madre por teléfono y aun me mandaba cartas, si, cartas; pero poco a poco fue escaseado y solo me llamaba para ver cómo estaba. Por eso cuando San, Britt y yo terminamos la universidad nos fuimos a vivir la tres juntas y desde ese momento todas las festividades las celebrábamos juntas, era muy rara la vez en la que viajábamos a casa, porque honestamente este era nuestro hogar._

_Después de cenar hasta reventar y beber no se cuanto vino, aunque debo decir que no fue mucho ya que no quise tomar tanto, porque el alcohol me afloja la lengua y con eso me refiero a que no dejo de hablar y no hay quien me pueda callar, inclusive en mi mente no dejo de hablar conmigo misma y estar divagando: si… como en este momento._

_Sera mejor que salga a tomar un poco de aire y solo disfrutar la vista de esta playa en lugar de hablarme como loca."_

-Hola tía Quinn- llega la hija menor de las Brittana al lado de la silla reclinable donde la rubia estaba sentada, aunque rompe un poco con la paz que Quinn había logrado_._

"_Menos mal que ha sigo Sugar y no su hermano mayor Sam, porque él es un poco hiperactivo y habla de superhéroes de marvel y hace imitaciones de algunos personajes de películas que lamentablemente yo lo hice ver. Si fue un GRAN ERROR, hasta cierto punto creo que es una venganza. Lo único que me hace sentir bien es que solo tiene 16 años así que espero que pronto madure. Y Sugar aunque biológicamente es hija de Santana se parece demasiado a Britt, ya que habla de princesas, unicornios, arcoíris y la verdad es que me gusta que vea el mundo aun con esa inocencia y no como todos los demás niños y niñas de estas generaciones precoces que la verdad están cada vez peor. Y aunque Sam sea biológicamente hijo de Britt, se parece más a S, ya que es muy protector con su hermana y con las personas que quiere"_

-Tía Lucy, ¿estás bien?- se acerca un poco más y pasa su mano enfrente de la cara de Quinn para ver que al menos esta viva

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta Quinn aun un poco aturdida por regresar a la realidad - ¿No estabas dormida ya?

-No me pasa nada- dice la pequeña bajando la mirada a sus manos que estaban sosteniendo un unicornio, su primer unicornio regalo de Britt, mejor dicho herencia ya que era de Brittany desde su infancia – y los demás ya se durmieron, por eso baje.

-¿Segura que no te pasa nada?- asintió lentamente con su cabeza aun mirando su unicornio- Dime, ya sabes que puedo guardar secretos- _Claro, ella es una niña, no creo que sus secretos sean tan malos como que está embarazada o que robo un libro de la biblioteca pública… okey seguro solo sus madres y yo hicimos eso, pero fue por una noble causa._

-Es que creo que tengo un problema en la escuela

-¿De qué se trata, peque?

-Hay un chico en la escuela… se llama Charlie- dijo Sugar murmurando. _Joder en que me metí, no soy buena para dar consejos de amor a una nena de 15 años… y menos si esa niña es la hija de mis mejores amigas, sea lo que sea que le diga, seguro que S me mata. Aunque ya no esta tan pequeña, pero aun la veo como una bebe."_

-¿Y quién es Charlie?- pregunta la rubia con un poco de miedo por saber la respuesta

-Charlie me… me gusta- dice la más pequeña poniéndose roja y sonriendo un poco

-Oh- es lo único que sale de la boca de la rubia- ¿y tus madres lo saben?

-No lo saben, además a él le gusta Mariana, me lo dijo hoy que hablamos en el salón- la voz de Sugar sonaba triste y eso le partió el corazón a Quinn

-Sabes, hay más niños que conocerás, además estas muy peque para que alguien te rompa el corazón

-Pero yo lo amo- _"__No recuerdo que yo a su edad dijera que estaba enamorada de alguien y mucho menos que lo amara"_

-Tienes que saber que el amor es muy difícil a cualquier edad. - "_En lo que me fui a meter_"

-¿De qué hablas tía Quinn?- llega Sam a donde se encontraban platicando.

Agradezco que los hijos de Britt no se parezcan en ninguna actitud fría de San, pero sé que no son así porque en realidad ella tampoco lo es.

-Solo me decía que el amor es muy difícil- contesta Sugar con mucha inocencia

-¿Qué te paso tía? En tu vida amorosa- pregunto san sentándose al lado de la pequeña Sugar _"__Puta madre ahora voy a tener que explicar todo diferente, una cosa es contarle a una niña de 15 y otra es que también un adolescente escuche y más porque no me creerá porque pensaba utilizar cualquier película de Disney, en que me metí... Mátenme ahora"_

-Tía Quinnie- Sugar mueve su mano en frente de la rubia para ver si reacciona 

-Sí, sí estoy bien, pero seguros que quieren que les cuente esa historia... Es muy larga y aburrida, de verdad. Creo que podría pasar toda la vida contándola - pregunta Quinn con esperanza de que los pequeños digan "tienes razón tía mejor nos iremos a dormir

-Si tía Lucy cuéntala- contesta Sam

-¿No quieren que mejor les cuente que hice ayer?

-No- contestan ambos negando con la cabeza hasta con un puchero de Sugar

-¿Y porque me empezaron a decir Lucy si nunca lo hacían?

-Mamá dijo que tú lo odiabas pero que nosotros te lo podíamos decir y que no te enojarías- explicó Sugar

-Cierto no me enojare con ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa fingida - sólo con S- murmuro para ella- pero saben que sería mejor- prosiguió- que no me dijeran Lucy

-Dejaremos de hacerlo cuñado nos cuentes la historia tía luuucyyy- _" __me está sobornando una preadolecente? Qué es lo que le ha enseñado Santana... Porque estoy segura de que ha sido ella"_

-Esta bien, se las contare y si les empieza a dar sueño me dicen y dejamos la historia para después, ¿les parece bien?

-Siii! -gritaron ambos, aunque Sugar más entusiasmada que Sam

-Okey... Les contare la historia, pero les voy a empezar a contar un poco antes, para que entiendan bien la historia

-¿Cómo que desde antes?- pregunto Sam acomodándose mejor

-Es que verán, mi historia comienza desde que conocí a una persona, pero eso no será lo primero que lea cuente, sino que empezare unos cuantos años antes, sólo para que la historia que realmente vale la pena escuchar sea entendida... ¿Está bien? - ambos asintieron - pero déjenme preguntarles algo antes... ¿Creen en el destino... O el amor a primera vista... El felices para siempre?

-Yo sí, de otro modo no existirían los cuentos de princesas- "_ay Sugar se ve que eres también hija de Britt"_

- Entonces tu mamá me va a odiar por contarte esta historia

-Le diremos que te obligamos- contesto Sam _"__no creo que eso detenga a Santana_" 

-Empezare- se aclara un poco la garganta - algunos personas la llaman casualidad, otras suerte, pero como debemos de nombrar a lo que nos acerca a otras personas, pero no a las personas que nos cruzamos en la calle, ni a las personas que conocemos en la escuela o el trabajo, sino a aquellas que conocemos por algo, esas que de verdad hacen un cambio en nuestras vidas y sin ellas la vida no sería la misma.

Todos hablan del amor a primera vista como nos lo describe Hollywood o algunas novelas románticas, pero hay que ser honestos, las películas y los libros nunca nos demuestran lo que pasa en la vida real. Es fantasía. Y las mujeres culpan a las películas animadas donde la princesa conoce al príncipe, se casan y son felices para siempre; pero el verdadero culpable es Hollywood y esas novelas románticas, esas películas nos hacen soñar con un final feliz. Sobre todo, esas donde la protagonista que es dulce, tierna y en su mayoría virgen conoce al típico badass o al mujeriego. Que aunque al principio no cae en sus encantos o al menos de una forma obvia, hace que el protagonista luche por ella y al final logren estar juntos.

Volviendo al tema del amor a primera vista, es algo en lo que no creo que exista, lo más cercano que puede pasar al ver a una persona por primera vez es atracción y más que nada sexual, pero no amor, no se puede sentir amor por una persona que ves por primera vez, si a veces amar a una persona lleva mucho tiempo de convivencia. Aunque ese momento en donde ves a una persona que nunca en tu vida habías visto y el tiempo se hace más lento y sólo existe esa nueva persona y tu, aunque la otra persona no te haya visto, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzan tienes la certeza de que se pertenecen, de que de alguna forma u otra, que ya sea ahora o en algún futuro cercano van a compartir sus vidas y su futuro. Y todo eso porque son almas gemelas y que su destino era encontrarse en algún punto de la vida y que a partir de ahí su vida cobra sentido y ahora tiene un fin- Quinn suspira- eso no existe

-QUE?- gritan los sobrinos de la rubia entre decepcionados y sorprendidos

-Esperen niños... Déjenme continuar para saber si me reclaman o no -se acomodaron de nuevo en sus lugares- es que personalmente yo no pienso así, tal vez soy muy fría a cruel al decirlo pero es imposible que con sólo ver los ojos de otra persona te enamores (por mucho que se crea que los ojos son la ventana del alma). Tampoco creo en el término "para siempre", nada es para siempre, las relaciones terminan ya sea por infidelidades o simplemente se vuelve rutina, los amigos se separan con el tiempo... La vida acaba.

-Pero tú sigues siendo amiga de mis mamis y mis abuelas siguen siendo amigas- interrumpe Sugar más tranquila que la última vez

-Siempre hay una excepción en todas las reglas... O hasta tres o más, el mundo es tan grande que no sabemos exactamente cuántas excepciones hay. Ahora seguiré la historia

-Pero aún no es historia... Es cómo un discurso- intervino Sam

-Lo se... Pero esto es necesario... Ahora ¿me dejan continuar?- ambos asienten

-Iba en que todo termina. El amor a distancia es una forma de tener a alguien esperando y también con quien pasar el tiempo, por eso dicen "amor de lejos, felices los 4 _"aunque yo diría, amor de lejos, amor de pendejos, pero no le voy a decir eso a ellos"__._ San Valentín es pura mercadotecnia, para hacer gastar a la gente comprando tarjetas, chocolates, flores; en fin en una cultura tan consumista y ese día todos compran cualquier cosa con color rojo o rosa.

Las personas cercanas a mí, mis amigos, familiares me decían que mi forma de pensar era solamente porque no me había enamorado de verdad y que actuaría y pensaría diferente una vez que me pasara y yo solo reía y decía 'no creo en el amor y me aburro de las personas, es por eso que mis relaciones no duran más de 6 meses y fue porque perdí una apuesta con Santana.

Otra cosa es que estaba en contra del matrimonio, ya que no veía el porqué de casarse si en poco tiempo buscaban divorciarse. Mis padres se molestaban por mi forma de pensar ya que ellos tenían mucho de estar juntos, 'felizmente juntos' pero ellos ya habían estado divorciados (de hecho mi papa se había divorciado 3 veces)

-¿Estas diciendo que mis mamis se van a separar?- pregunta Sugar muy triste y abrasando a su unicornio

-No, no, no... Para nada. Como ya les había dicho, siempre hay una excepción en todas las reglas- Sugar soltó un poco al peluche que estaba asfixiando - si me dejan terminar la historia entenderás que tus mamis están destinadas a estar juntas

-Pero no te estás contradiciendo tía Quinn- pregunta Sam algo confundido

-Si me dejan terminar la historia SIN INTERRUPCIONES podré aclararles todas las dudas- dijo un poco desesperada pero tratando de controlarse- como iba diciendo ... Tampoco estaba muy a favor de tener hijos o al menos míos no, ya que el karma me haría sufrir, así que mejor evitarlos. Pero una vez Britt me dijo _'cuando de verdad te enamores ya verás que cambias de forma de pensar'_ y el momento en que me lo dijo yo me reí y le respondí que el día que pasara eso todos los humanos tendría de transporte unicornios y elefantes rosas.

Yo aún sin creer en el destino, en el amor a primera vista y en todas esas cursilerías. La vi a ella y todos mis pensamientos sobre el amor cambiaron. Y todo fue por Rachel Berry.

**Bueno eso fue el primer capítulo, como ya les explique, aun no se cada que voy a actualizar, no creo que sean tan larga la historia, para no hacerla tediosa, se aceptan sugerencias sobre el nombre, y sigo buscando un buen libro para adaptar.**

**Nos estamos leyendo y sean felices**


End file.
